


Horror

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Adam is the Final Boy, Alternate Universe - Horror, Elias is not much of a Killer, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam meets the only Thanatos brother not to kill one of his mates, Elias.





	Horror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



> Written for this art here: 
> 
> http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/166541601926/for-halloween-month-have-an-elias-fighting-his

Adam huffed for breath, his beaten body shaking as he tried to steel himself for the next nightmarish part of the night. He heard nothing now from his hiding spot under a work table in the dark garage and he was grateful for the pause.

They shouldn’t have stopped.

He knew it now more than ever, the memories of his friends dying one by one playing again as he tried to think of a solution.

The Thanatos Brothers were brutal monsters, their cruelty only outweighed by their ugliness. He knew they weren’t all smart, ruled by Gabriel who hated just about everything including them.

He heard a sudden loud argument that cut through his thoughts and crawled further under the table. His fear rose when the garage door opened and slammed, followed by unfamiliar grumbling.

“…I am the MOST capable killer of all!”

Adam recognized the voice belonging to the only Thanatos brother who hadn’t killed any of his mates.

Elias.

The older man was quite large, a big brute of a thing and also a bit bullied by his brothers from what he’d seen tied up at dinner earlier.

He heard sniffles and a sudden loud bang of the table he sat under made him yelp out loud.

“Who’s there?”

Adam covered his mouth and felt tears in his eyes.

“I have a very big axe and I will very happily murder you with it!”

Adam moved his knees up and accidentally banged into the table leg. He whispered, “Please don’t,” just as Elias went on his knees.

The older man’s face were barely visible in the slice of moonlight that were the only light in the garage but Adam could see the large cut on his cheek. He shook the rolling pin in his hand.

“I’m going to murder you now.”

Adam shook his head.

“Please, we didn’t mean to touch the basement. The bloody car broke and—“

Elias grabbed his leg and Adam screamed as he was pulled out from hiding. He attempted to bite and Elias held him down.

“Shut up or I will murder you a whole lot!”

Adam burst out into laughter at the threat and his fear left him in such a rush he felt lightheaded.

“Why are you laughing? I’m very scary!”

“No you’re not,” he laughed, “Curly you’re about as frightening as a kitten in a costume.”

Elias’s frown almost made him feel bad. “I miss my kitten,” he suddenly sounded on the verge of tears, “His name was Jean. Gabriel tried to hurt him so I let Jean go.”

Adam sighed. “How long have they been so horrible to you?”

He sniffled. “Always. I don’t like murder much.”

“That’s not a bad thing, darling,” Adam reassured, “It just means you’re the only human in a house of monsters.”

Elias smiled and let him up, watching as Adam righted himself. He shivered and rubbed his bare arms, cursing his stupidity for wearing short sleeves.

“Are you cold?”

He scoffed. “No I just like shivering my bloody ass off covered in my mates’ dried blood.”

Adam was amazed when Elias took off his own heavy work shirt and put it over his shoulders. The shirt smelled horrible but fuck was it warm.

“Thank you.”

“You were stupid to wear such revealing clothes in the woods.”

Adam laughed softly. “I will keep it in my mind next time.”

There was a loud yell of “Elias!” and Adam watched Elias flinch.

“You can’t hide here long. Gabriel will hurt you and the others—“

“I don’t know where to run,” Adam confessed, “I have no car and no idea where we even are.”

Elias nodded and stood up, grabbing his rolling pin along the way. He held out his other hand to Adam.

“I know. I will help you.”

Adam considered this being a trick and thought better of it. None of them were clever enough for that.

“What if they try to stop you?”

Elias huffed out a loud breath and he shook his rolling pin.

“I will stop them. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Adam took his hand and squeezed as he stood. They stared each other down for a moment before he spoke.

“Lead the way.”


End file.
